lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andril
"Do not leave me over your hatred!" "It is not hatred, Vidril, but observance! If you had some, you would see the truth!" - Vidril and Andril arguing over Vidril's connections to the Noldor. '''Andril '''was a Vanyarin Elf who lived between the Age of Stars and the end of the First Age. A famous poet among the Vanyar, Andril was loved by many, though his good reputation was scarred by his growing dislike for the Noldor during the events preceding and during their Rebellion. A childhood friend of Vidril, who would later be known as Mageth Vorncollo, Andril admired companionship above all else, and was seldom alone, even when it seemed the right choice to be. Early life Born not long after the Awakening of the Elves in the Elder Days, Andril was part of the group of Elves later known as the Vanyar, though the different groups had no names until the Great Journey. Befriending another Vanyarin Elf named Vidril, Andril befriended Vidril, the only other Elf child to do so (Vidril was an outcast due to his Noldor-like appearance and his love for nature over people). When three prominent lords of the Quendi, Ingwe, Finwe and Elwe, organized a journey westwards to search beyond the borders of Cuvienen, Andril and Vidril volunteered as scouts, being good climbers and runners in the trees. It was on this search that the Elves discovered Orome, one of the Vala, who took the three lords west, while Andril and his fellows fled. Valinor and Sundering from Vidril Joining the Vanyar on the Great Journey, Andril continued his role as a scout and path-finder through the thick forests of Middle-earth, and joined his kindred in the Undying Lands. Beginning to mature from his youth, Andril left behind his athletic personality, instead becoming a poet and songwriter among the Vanyar, often playing for High King Ingwe himself. Vidril, meanwhile, started to befriend many of the Noldor, mainly Fingon, the son of Prince Fingolfin and grandson of High King Finwe, and Maedhros, one of the Sons of Feanor and the second-in-line to the throne. Andril, over time, started to distrust many Noldor, especially the Sons of Feanor, though he kept his feelings secret from Vidril for a while, until Morgoth destroyed the Two Trees and stole Feanor's Silmarils. Andril and Vidril argued over the Noldor, with Vidril defending them and Andril opposing them. Eventually, Vidril stormed out, that being the last time the two would ever see each other again. When he discovered that Vidril travelled to Middle-earth with the Noldor under the name of 'Mageth', Andril was heartbroken, feeling remorse for his actions and believing that what he said may have caused Vidril to leave, though this was only a minor factor. Due to this, Andril sailed eastward with the Valar during the War of Wrath, despite his combat inexpertise. Surrounded by Orcs during the beginning of the War, Andril perished, a fate Mageth would not discover until he returned to the Undying Lands, over 6000 years later. Personality and characteristics Devoted to the beliefs he held, Andril stood by what he said time and time again, no matter what situation he was in. Humourful in his childhood and knowledgable in adulthood, Andril was also very skilled in the arts of writing and speech, creating dozens of songs and poems that were uttered in Valinor long after his death. However, Andril was also pessimistic as an adult, as shown when he argued with Vidril over what the latter should do in the wake of the Noldor's Rebellion. Though not the tallest of the Vanyar, Andril was slim and very agile, maintaining an athletic build from his teenage years through to his final days. His hair was golden, like many Vanyar, and he had bright hazel eyes, which in turn almost looked gold. Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists Category:TVV Side Characters Category:Vanyar Category:High elves Category:Elves Category:Males Category:Characters